gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota SUPRA RZ '97
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |manufacturer = Toyota |year = 1997 |drivetrain = |engine = 2JZ-GTE |torque = 332.7 lb-ft |aspiration = Turbocharged |power = 325 BHP |pp = 471 PP |displacement = 2997 cc |length = |width = |height = |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} Not to be confused with the erroneously named Toyota Supra (Turbo) '97 in Gran Turismo 2. The Toyota SUPRA RZ '97 is a Street-legal road car produced by Toyota. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2. Although not initially available in Gran Turismo Sport, it was later introduced as part of Update 1.11, released on January 26, 2018. Colors There are eight total colors available for this vehicle: * Super White II * Silver Metallic Graphite * Grayish Green Mica Metallic * Black * Super Red IV * Super Bright YellowIn GT2 and GT3 only * Blue Mica Metallic * Peridot Pearl MicaGT3 special color In-game description "A serious Supra with a 6-speed transmission and Bilstein suspension." Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at Toyota New Cars Dealership for 44,800 Credits. Racing modification for the car are also available at the Tuning Shop costing 85,000 Credits. GT3 This car can be bought at the Toyota dealership for 44,800 Credits. A special green variant of the car can be won from the Professional Vitz/Yaris Race (1/4 chance of it coming as a prize car). It's also available to use in Arcade Mode, where it's classified as an A-Class car. GT4 This car can be bought at the Used Car Showroom 2 (the Late 90's Used Car Showroom) for 21,950 Credits, depending on the week and mileage. It is also available at car selection in Arcade Mode. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 43,900 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Toyota SUPRA RZ '97 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 33,452 Credits. It is a Level 7 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 43,900 Credits. It is a simplified car. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Toyota section of Brand Central for 45,000 Credits. Trivia *Despite appearing in nearly all Gran Turismo games to date, this car didn't receive an updated model and interior view until it was added to Gran Turismo Sport. Other vehicles that share this trait are the Honda NSX Type R '92 and Subaru IMPREZA Premium Sport Coupe 22B-STi Version '98. Pictures Toyota_SUPRA_RZ_'97_(GT2).jpg|The Toyota SUPRA RZ '97 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. In this picture is displayed the Super Bright Yellow color scheme, also available in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. -R-Toyota_SUPRA_RZ_'97.jpg|A Toyota SUPRA RZ '97 with racing modifications applied. It's available in two color schemes: Black and Blue. Screenshot_2016-11-21-17-54-49.png|The special colored variant of the Toyota Supra RZ '97 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3 A-spec. File:Tsonnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2. File:Tsprnp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the international versions of Gran Turismo 2, note the absence of the "RZ" badging. GT Sport Liveries Supra_'97_-_TRD.jpg|GT Sport TRD Livery Supra_'97_-_Cup.jpg|GT Sport Cup Livery Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N300 Category:Toyota Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Initial D Cars Category:Wangan Midnight Cars Category:Cars with special colors Category:Level 7 Cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode